


Eight ||Drarry

by BITCHBEMINE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Explanations, Falling In Love, Fights, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Nervousness, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BITCHBEMINE/pseuds/BITCHBEMINE
Summary: Eight times Draco Malfoy beat up Harry Potter and one time he didn't and explained why.





	Eight ||Drarry

Year One 

~°Draco°~ 

"Now I want you all to stay on the ground and when I come back if I find out that any of you have lifted even one foot above this earth you will be immediately expelled. Do year hear me. Expelled. Do I make myself clear"   
The mudbloods and blood traitors around me all nodded their heads hastily, agreeing with the spikes headed woman at the head of the group. A stupid Griyfindork had gone and gotten himself jinxed and broken his risk. "Stupid" I whispered into Crabbes ear as me him and Goyle all stars down at the other stupid half breeds. 

We held our pure blooded heads high whilst the professor carried the limp body of the boy, Longbottom, I think back towards the castle. 

I looked down at the path where the class had gathered to watch the skeptical scene that was longbottom falling from a fire holster to see the rememberall he had apparently received from the owls at breakfast. It was a deep red blazing colour which suggested he had forgotten something. I picked it up and twirled it around in my hand for a few moments. 

I turned around and faced the Griyfindors as well as my own house the Slytherines and stated to a us looking Crabbe and goyle. "Look Longbottom has forgotten his ball" Goyle laughed menacingly and stared at the object presented in my hand. 

"Give it back Malfoy" turning around I saw none other than Potter staring at me with his stupid scar and low eyes. "No... come and get it" I mounted my broom and pushed off from the ground and shot up towards the sky and hopefully away from the sight of any professor who was watching. 

"Malfoy... " Potter was suddenly flying towards me with a face that looked like a bad version of one of my father's scowls.   
I tossed the rememberall up into the air and caught it in my hand a second later to prove to bitter that I meant business. "Give it back!" Potter again with his whiney voice interrupting my show. He came flying at me but I being amazimg at flying dodged him and swiveled over so I went under the broom and back again so I was sitting on it. "Catch" 

I threw the rememberall so it went hurtling across to the wall of the castle where it would hopefully smash. Potter only now realizing that I had thrown the rememberall towards an obstacle registered the panic. His face contorted into one of surprise and utter disbelief. He went zipping off towards the castle in a whirl of fast movements. I give the prick that. He was fast on a broom but I was clearly the superior one of the two of us I would be becoming the Slytherin seeker. Wait why didnt categorize us as the two of us. There is no the two of us, there is only me. Me. I am the chosen one not that half wit. 

Potter's reflex was quick and he caught Longbottoms ball just as he neared the wall. I drifted down towards the ground and to the awaiting Crabbe and Goyle. McGonagall was seen through the window and seemed to scrutinize Harry as he came to the ground waving the rememberall like it was some sort of prize he had one in a Weasley gamble machine. 

I sidled up to Crabbe and Goyle and whispered that Potter will get caught. 

I whipped my broom down towards the ground and acted all nonchalantly as if I had never left the ground in the first place. 

"Potter, my office now!" Mcgonagall sternly stated to the confused but sorrowful Potter. 

"Knew it. Crabbe, Goyle we have ourselves a Potter free school" Crabbe cracked his knuckles and laughed menacingly in a twisted way that I had to love. 

I really do hate Potter and everything about him. His scar his skin and his stupidly green eyes. 

He walked of towards the castle with a sulk set on his face. Revenge is sweet Potty. 

~~~~~

So this is my first drarry book I hope you enjoy reading it and don't be afraid to vote and comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. My first drarry fic   
Feel free to comment and leave kudos


End file.
